The Blemish of Madness
by Mango Schmango
Summary: Narcissa is pregnant and when her sister Bellatrix arrives unexpectantly with a sinister agenda, her unstable mental state makes Narcissa reevaluate her loyalties and the depth of her relationship with Lucius is revealed. Please read and review!


**THE BLEMISH OF MADNESS**

**Disclaimer: **Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy struggled up from her ornate chair for she was heavily pregnant—seven months to be exact—and smoothed out her intricately embroidered gown of peach. Though she was pregnant, Narcissa had refused to allow her immaculate appearance to slide away. Always her golden river of hair was pulled back in an elegant bun or brushed until it lay on her shoulders in a gold mist. Always her gowns were of the highest quality and of exquisite taste.

Narcissa stared into the mirror and sighed. She did not like the drawbacks of pregnancy. She didn't like feeling lethargic all day nor the sudden outburst which normally she would be able to control. However, as she placed a hand on her round belly that held the fruition of her union with Lucius, she could not help a small smile grace her features. Narcissa was not by nature a sentimental person who would cry at the sight of a puppy or gush over a new-born child, but the small life that was growing inside of her gave her a feeling of warmth that she was not accustomed to feeling. In fact, she was pretty sure that this pregnancy was making her quite emotional over the smallest of things and she felt quiet horrified at the thought but simultaneously glad no one else was around to witness it.

"Oh Narcissa!" came a sing-song voice that sent chills up her spine. "How doth the expectant mother?"

Narcissa's defences immediately went up and in a matter of a split second she became the composed and aloof Pureblood wife. "Why, Bellatrix," she greeted calmly, hiding her tension at the sudden and unannounced arrival of her unpredictable sister. "What brings you here unexpected?"

Bellatrix laughed jarringly, fixing her wild dark eyes on her younger sister. "What kind of welcome is that for your beloved elder sister? Why, I expected better from a proper pureblood witch! I came to see how you are faring during this hellish phase of your life."

Narcissa hardly thought that her sister would come all the way out here for such a selfless act. No, there had to be more to it. "Thank-you, sister," responded Narcissa smoothly. "I trust you came out here for more than an exchange of mindless pleasantries."

Bellatrix sat herself down in the chair that Narcissa had previously occupied, her blood-red robes billowing out around her and looked at her sister maliciously. "I came out here to talk about Lucius."

Narcissa glanced at her sister warily, knowing all too well that look in her sister's eyes that signalled a devastating blow which Bellatrix was sure to deliver next. "What could you possibly have to say about him?"

Bellatrix licked her lips slowly as if she was trying to rouse some sort of reaction out of Narcissa. Narcissa did not fall for it and gazed back at her sister coolly, like she had better things to do. "Well Cissa, I have been concerned for you lately as I do not think that you know Lucius' full character."

Narcissa kept her face deliberately blank though she felt like sneering—not knowing Lucius' character! Really! Did Bellatrix still think her to be a simple, naïve beauty that sat like an ornament on her knees till her husband came home, ready to lap up all his attention? Bellatrix did not even notice that her younger sister was in fact fully aware of Lucius' extra-curricular activities and was an active supporter.

Bellatrix, mistaking Narcissa's silence for surprise, began smugly: "You know of course that Lucius is involved with the Death Eaters?"

Narcissa smirked. "That is old news, Bella. Of course I know. What good wife wouldn't?"

Bellatrix suddenly sobered and Narcissa was immediately on edge for she realised it may not have been the smartest of moves to give back chat to her volatile sister and she subtly gripped her wand, ready for any sudden attack.

"Well, well," Bellatrix said dangerously soft, her fingers tracing the tip of her wand. "So my little Cissa is far from the stupid little innocent witch she appears to be. Then I'm sure you're aware then that aside from me, he is the most highly regarded wizard in our Lord's circle."

Narcissa felt as if a sudden weight was dragging her down and she longed to sit down but she knew that it would not be a wise move to display any vulnerability to Bellatrix. Instead she stood up straighter and lifted her chin proudly, betraying no emotion. "I have no doubt that my husband is, for he is an exceptional wizard."

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed unpleasantly. "And do you know why?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me why."

Bellatrix's hand suddenly snaked out and gripped Narcissa's wrist tightly and yanked her down sharply so her ear was at Bellatrix's level, sending an excruciating pain through Narcissa's belly. "Because," she hissed, "He is the best murderer our Lord has ever seen! Lucius is a man without conscience or scruple. He is a man without emotion or regard for life. He is an exceptional killer held in the highest esteem by our Lord! He is—"

"I know perfectly well what my husband is," Narcissa snapped which masked the ringing in her ears and the feeling that she would surely collapse from the weight of her unborn child if Bellatrix did not let go of her.

Bellatrix's eyes sparkled unholily. "Someone is quite emotional this afternoon, aren't we, my pet?"

Narcissa struggled to retain her dispassionate air and balance, her eyes blurring. "I am under no illusions to what my husband is. He has never hidden anything from me—he has always been honest. I have seen the Dark Mark on his arm, I embrace it and support the cause for which Lucius fights whole-heartedly. I am proud of him for serving our Lord so diligently with skill. The so-called revelation you have just divulged to me is old news."

Bellatrix's eyes bore into her and Narcissa felt the room swimming but stubbornly refused to humiliate herself and faint. "My dear sister," Bellatrix breathed nastily. "Are you uncomfortable in this position? My, my—how unthoughtful of me!"

Narcissa clenched her teeth. "If you do not release me, I will be forced to curse you."

Bellatrix laughed shrilly. "Little sister! You, hex me! I, the favourite daughter of the Dark Lord hexed by a mere simpering ornament on the arm of a wizard! You dream too much Cissy!"

"You forget, Bella, I have learned how to kill so swiftly, so subtly, without leaving so much as a mark from a wizard you termed 'the best murderer our Lord has ever seen'. If you harm in any way the life of my unborn son, then I swear that I will wreak vengeance on you—by the time I get through with you, you will be practically begging for Lucius to finish you off."

Bellatrix stared at her sister for a tense moment and then she let out a shriek-like laugh and released Narcissa, whose knees nearly gave way under her after the immense pressure of her pregnant belly pressing down on her knees. Narcissa straightened herself up, breathing raggedly and her cheeks flushed from the sheer effort of keeping herself conscious.

Bellatrix's eyes became almost trance-like as she stretched out and slowly traced lines over Narcissa's pregnant belly. It took all Narcissa's poise and inner strength not to step back in revulsion and inwardly reminded herself that her future son would be spending precious little time with his aunt. "My Cissa having a baby!" she said emotionally.

Narcissa barely masked a sneer. Bellatrix was always a drama queen. She was like a tempest storm: unstable, passionate and impetuous. She had none of the subtlety or calculation of Narcissa and Narcissa did not doubt that Bellatrix probably would curse her child if he annoyed her. The air in the room was oppressive and heavy and Narcissa wished her sister would leave for she did not know how much longer she could stand on her feet.

"Ah, Bellatrix," came a silky voice from the entrance to the Malfoy's bedroom. "You have decided to grace us with your presence."

Narcissa did not think she had ever been so glad as she was now, to hear Lucius' voice and somehow she felt a little bit stronger. She turned to her husband, ignoring the nauseating sensation as she moved her head and said primly: "Bella thought she would enlighten me on current news."

"I see," Lucius said coldly, his expressionless grey eyes fixed on Bellatrix's hands stroking Narcissa's stomach. Narcissa could have sworn she saw a flicker of worry cross his eyes at Bellatrix being in such close proximity to their unborn child but it was gone so quickly that she thought she had imagined it.

"Lucius," began Bellatrix in an airy voice. "You should get Cissy to sit down for she has become quite overwrought for she simply refuses all my helpful advice—"

"Because I'm sure you have a wide knowledge on child bearing," drawled Lucius. "My wife may as well take advice from a house elf if she needs to resort to your somewhat limited expertise."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed and Narcissa bit back a triumphant smile.

"Thank-you for your advice though, Bella," said Narcissa sweetly, the dizzying sensation abating slightly.

Bellatrix dropped her hands from her sister's stomach. The only other person who Bellatrix listened to with deference besides the Dark Lord was Lucius. Though Bellatrix was deft with all the Dark Arts, Lucius was better, cooler and more in command than she was (as he had the advantage over Bellatrix of still retaining his excellent mental faculties) and was perhaps the only person who could make her truly afraid for Lucius could kill without blinking an eye.

Bellatrix could see she had lost the battle and said slyly to Lucius in a sultry tone that she knew would rile Narcissa: "I must get going now but I trust I will see you tonight at midnight for a wonderful night _together_."

Lucius gave a predatory smile though his eyes were like barren moors. "I would hardly forget an appointment like that, would I?"

Bellatrix smiled invitingly at Lucius then said silkily, "Farwell then my dear sister and brother in-law and good luck Cissy in your dreadful burden of carrying a little brat!" and with a theatrical swish of her blood red gown and a cackle of laughter, she apparated home.

Lucius' pale patrician face was set in a hard line, his slate grey eyes piercing. "What did that banshee really want?"

Narcissa felt so weak and vulnerable that she could barely retain her aristocratic bearing. "Nothing at all."

"Do not lie to me. I saw the way she was stroking your belly. I know her mannerisms just as well as you do."

Narcissa's vision was blurring and to keep herself upright, she grasped the edge of the seat tightly. "I am not," she repeated in a dead voice, "lying."

Lucius' eyes narrowed and a low hiss erupted from him. At first Narcissa thought it was anger towards her and steeled herself against whatever tirade he may unleash but was surprised when he crushed her to his chest in an almost brutal yet oddly protective way. "What has she done to you?" he asked her in a dangerously soft voice by her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Narcissa tried to restrain herself from just allowing her body to lean against Lucius, to soak up his strength and allow him to share for a brief moment the weight she was carrying. She fought to keep her swimming head up and not permit it to seek the welcoming shoulder of Lucius. Humiliatingly, she could not find words to reply and immediately hated herself for displaying such a frailty to him for he could use it against her later. Narcissa hated weakness and wished she did not feel so helpless.

Narcissa's midnight eyes widened ever-so-slightly as she felt the cold fingers of Lucius stroke her hair but then she involuntarily relaxed under his rare display of tenderness. "Sister or no sister," Lucius breathed darkly, "I will inflict such painful suffering upon Bellatrix if she has harmed our heir in any way."

Narcissa finally submitted herself to him and rested her leaden-like head on his shoulder and slid her arms around his waist, feeling strangely touched by his dark promise.

"And," continued Lucius in a voice that was hoarse and laboured as if it were painful for him to even speak these next words. "If she has…hurt _you_ in anyway—well, you know that I have no—no _qualms_ in doing whatever is necessary to avenge you."

Warmth suddenly pulsed through her veins and she could not stop a wide yet tired smile grace her features, knowing how difficult it had been for him to admit how deeply he actually cared and loved her. "Thank-you Lucius," she said quietly, squeezing his hand as an unspoken demonstration of how much his gesture meant to her.

Lucius' hold on her tightened and he drawled softly, "Do you need to lie down?"

Narcissa nodded mutely and expected that he would call the house elves to ready her for bed by pulling back all the linen and fluffing the pillows up. However, her husband surprised her again by guiding her to the bed and pulling back the richly embroidered emerald green sheets himself.

"Here," he said roughly, "I suppose you need those damned house elves to ready you for sleep?"

Narcissa lay on the bed with her pink lips slightly open, her blonde hair spread out on the bed like some apparition and her gown flowing out like an ocean. She did not know whether it was her hormones but she felt so hazy and secure and what she wanted now was to have her husband lie down beside her. Her lips parted into an inviting smile and she gazed out at her husband coyly from under her long eyelashes.

Lucius regarded the delectable form of his wife spread out on the bed like a bountiful goddess with her full belly and halo hair and then immediately was disgusted with himself for having such a sentimental thought. However, he could not tear his eyes away from her and for a brief moment, wondered whether his wife's faint colouring was merely an elaborate act in order to make him compliant to her will.

"Husband, come and lay down here beside me," purred Narcissa. "You look absolutely fatigued."

Lucius' frosty eyes flickered over her, a new fire alighting them.

Narcissa stared back at him unblinkingly, her midnight eyes duelling with his stormy grey ones. She then held out her bejewelled hand to him, never looking away from him. Lucius gazed unwaveringly back at her with such intensity that anyone walking into the room would have felt the palpable heat burn into their skin.

Lucius' oddly sensuous mouth parted, a strand of his pale blond hair falling into his face. Her heart was thudding and she could hear his shallow breathing. She nearly thought she would burst from anticipation as she watched him inch slowly towards her as if he was teasing her. Her hand began to tremble—with anticipation or nerves she couldn't be sure—and could not help allowing a sigh of pleasure, of triumph when he _finally_ slid his hand in hers.

Narcissa trailed her other hand down his pale face gently, seeing her reflection in his eyes. She was his as he was hers. They did not choose the easy path by loving in the darkness but they had to forge a path as best as they could. Nothing mattered to her but Lucius and the unborn babe growing inside of her. Nothing.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
